La larga espera
by lobunaluna
Summary: Los dioses esperan a que sus guerreros salgan y den explicaciones. Solo que la espera se vuelve muy larga.


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen_**.

 _La larga_ espera

Con extremo sigilo, valiéndose de su casco de invisibilidad, fue siguiendo al más psicópata de su ejercito. Manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos, seguía a Minos... Al muy desgraciado que gustaba de hacer competencia con el pastor ingles a lo que respecta a flequillos.

Entro en un callejón, por lo cual se apresuro a seguirlo. Le vio detenerse ante una puerta de hierro y golpear tres veces, como si fuera un código, un visor se corrió y Minos se acerco para susurrar algo. La puerta se abrió y una luz blanca se escurrió levente por el diminuto espacio. Suficiente para que el guerrero pasara y luego se cerro. Cuando Hades llego, escucho que pasaban varios seguros al otro lado.

Golpeo tres veces, imitando el accionar del juez y la rendija se abrió.

-¿Clave?

-Este...

-Incorrecta. -Se cerro la mirilla, escucho que le chitaban al mirar se encontró con varios familiares.

 _En un bar cercano, un par de minutos después._

-¿Sus guerreros también?

-Si, puedes creerlo. -Soltó Poseidon- Incluso Sorrento. Ninguno me informo...

-¿Sorrento también? -Pregunto sorprendido Hades, como respuesta su hermano asintió.- Es esperable de Kanon y los otros, pero jamás me lo esperaría de Sorrento.

-Todos parecen tener un llamado distinto para la puerta- Notifico Athena mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Primera vez, en milenios, que compartía mesa con Hilda, Artemisa, Eris, Poseidon, Ares y Hades.

-¿Ese no es el segundo de Enio? -Todos se dieron vuelta ante las palabras de Eris. No paso mucho hasta que estaban de nuevo siguiendo a un guerrero.

 _Callejón_.

Vieron al guerrero golpear la puerta, al poco tiempo aparecieron sus camaradas. No paso mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió y los siete guerreros entraron al lugar.

-Hay que llamar a Enio- Todos miraron a Ares- Es capaz de tirar la puerta abajo de una patada cuando sepa que pasa aquí-Se apresuro a decir, ante la mirada de duda de sus parientes.- Hades, llámala.

-¿Por que no la llamas vos o Eris?

-Por que a mi me tiene bloqueado, dice que lo mio no es cortejo es acoso descarado y Eris se olvido el celular- La otra sonrio como niña- llamala, a ti te adora...-Hades saco su celular y marco a la diosa psicópata.

-Buenas noches, Enio, perdona que te moleste -Comenzó Hades en tono educado, mientras la diosa le replicaba que no se preocupara solo estaba matando el tiempo- Acabamos de ver a tus guerreros entrar a un lugar sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso? -Hades puso el manos libres para que todos pudieran escuchar.- ¿Como que sospechoso?-Pregunto alarmada.- ¿En que se metió ahora?

-Si, entraron a un callejón, tocaron una puerta misteriosa y... -Escucharon un bufido, al parecer la diosa sabía que era esa puerta.

-Hades querido, mira, quiero explicarte algo -Hizo una pausa- como decirlo de manera educada... -Otra pausa- así supongo que puedo explicarlo: En su tiempo libre mis guerreros... ¡PUEDEN HACER LO QUE SE LES VENGA EN GANA! ¡PARA ALGO ES SU RATO LIBRE! -Los dioses se quedaron mudos -Si hacen lo que se les pega la gana cuando están en servicio los mato, pero es su tiempo libre. -Hizo un chasquido con la lengua- Ahora si me disculpas quiero terminar mi modelo a escala real de una bomba de protones. -Corto la llamada.

-En momentos como estos... recuerdo por que casi nunca la molestamos... -Comento Poseidon, algo acongojado por las palabras de la diosa.

-Bueno, por lo menos solo se trata de Minos... -Los otros le miraron- ¿Que? Mis espectros no son como sus gerreruchos.

-Hades... de 108 guerreros, calcularle que por esa puerta ya pasaron unos 80... -Informo Artemisa- Incluso mis preciosos ángeles han ingresado a ese lugar. -Se lamento antes de limpiarse la fingida lagrima con un pañuelo.

-Pues... estoy seguro que son los 80 que me causan dolor de cabeza -Se apresuro a decir Hades.

-¿Pandora y Radamanthys están entre esos 80? -Pregunto Athena, el dios se dio vuelta. Los dos estaban ahí parados vieron la puerta abrirse y un cartel quedo a la vista. Estaba pegado en la pared, hecho de chapa barata. Artemisa hizo que la luna brillara un poco más y el escrito desgastado quedo a la vista.

-¿Dionii's? -Athena miro a sus parientes- Ahí dice Dionii's...

-Dionisio, borracho infeliz, debe estar reclutando a nuestros guerreros. Con lo alcohólicos que son, seguro hacen cualquier cosa por una botella de buen vino. -Ares estaba hecho una furia, en eso vio entrar a su tercera en rango de jerarquía militar- ¡SE ESTA ROBANDO A MI ESPÍA! -Fue corriendo y comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

-Clave

-¡REGRESA A MIS GUERREROS!

-Esa no es la clave- La mirilla en la puerta se cerro. Athena golpeo la puerta, como vio que lo hacia Dohko.

-Clave

-¿Nos deja pasar?

-Equivocada. -La mirilla se volvió a cerrar. Ahora fue Eris quien toco la puerta, ella era la discordia y todo siempre salia como quería... Golpeo de la forma que había visto hacerlo a su guerrero de Lira.

-¿Otra vez? -Dijo el hombre con un bufido- ¿Que no entienden que no tienen la clave? -Cerro la mirilla.

-No me dejo decir nada... -Eris golpeo la puerta molesta, cuando la mirilla se abrió le tiraron gas pimienta en la cara. La diosa comenzó a chillar, por precaución todos los demás desistieron de seguir golpeando la puerta.

Ya los pillarían a la salida.

 _Varias horas después del amanecer._

-¿Cafe? -Artemisa apareció trayendo varios café comprados en la tienda de la esquina.-Alguno salio...

-Negativo -Ares se bajo su bebida de un solo trago, estaban todos sentados en la pared enfrentada a la puerta.-Ya van a salir...

-Oigan ustedes -Unos policías se les acercaron -¿No saben leer? -Todos miraron el cartel que tenían justo sobre sus cabezas "PROHIBIDO PERMANECER EN ESTE CALLEJÓN"- Menuda cruda han de tener.

-Escucha mortal, yo soy el dios Ares... y te exijo que me bajes el tono.

-¿El dios Ares? -el policía se cruzo de brazos- Ah mira vos... esta bien, dios Ares... Ahora me va a acompañar a la celda creada para los devotos fieles de su hermanastro -Agarro al dios del brazo y se lo comenzó a llevar a rastras- Llama a más unidades, estos deben estar pasados de alcohol.

-¿¡Que hace!? -Bramo Hades, indignado por que el mortal se llevaba a su idiota sobrino.- ¡SUELTE A MI SOBRINO O LO LLEVARE CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!

-A ese también mételo en la patrulla, andarte a saber que se metió. -Las diosas lentamente se fueron alejando con Poseidon, ninguno quería terminar en la celda de borrachos.

-Espere usted. -Athena se quedo quieta -¿Edad señorita?

-15... -El hombre miro feo a Hades.

-¿Ustedes? -Miro a Eris.

-15... y ella 17 -Señalo a Artemisa.- Y nuestro amigo Julian 16... -La cara del policía lo dijo todo- Este...

-¿Sus padres saben que están a estas horas de la madrugada con dos hombres adultos? -La pregunta era claramente retorica- al patrullero, los cinco.

-Pero... -comenzó Artemisa.

-Al patrullero señorita, llamaremos a sus padres. -Las dos diosas hermanas se miraron, si Hera se enteraba las atormentaría con sus burlas por toda la eternidad. Hilda ya se venia venir un regaño inmenso por parte de Odin.

-¿No lo podemos resolver con unos verdes? -pregunto Poseidon mientras le mostraba unos dolares al policía- Oiga... suelte... -Las tres chicas vieron como el dios del mar era esposado contra la pared.- Oiga...

-Intento de soborno de un policía... -Lo llevaron a rastras al segundo patrullero.- Te vas para adentro.

-Señoritas... -Un tercer policía se les acerco- Al tercer patrullero, por favor.

 _Unos minutos después._

La puerta de hierro fue abierta y un joven de cabellera vino tinto asomo la cabeza. Salio y se estiro un poco.

-Muy bien, es hora de cerrar muchas gracias por su visita. -Las personas iban saliendo y les iba a entregando los papeles con sus nuevas claves.

Únicas, intransferibles y personales. Todas tenían la leyenda "Memorizar y quemar".

Cuando se quedo solo miro a los que trabajaban en el lugar, sus guerreros, quien tenían una notoria cara de cansancio.

\- vayan a descansar que yo limpio.

-Pero... señor...

-No se me va a estropear la divinidad solo por levantar vasos, lavar copas y pasar la escoba -Dijo el dios de lo más sonriente- No se preocupen, vayan a descansar que yo me encargo de todo.

-Señor Dionisio, por acciones como estas es que nos sentimos tan agradecidos con el echo de ser sus guerreros. -Informo uno, que había estado preparando tragos toda la noche.

-Bueno, váyanse a descansar que yo me encargo de todo. -Los guerreros se retiraron y al poco rato aparecieron tres patrulleros- ¿Y?

-Encerrados hasta que les vayan a buscar -Informo el hombre, Dionisio cerro la puerta y salio con una caja de su mejor licor.

-Aquí tienen un humilde presente mio por quitar a esos vagabundos de mi puerta.

-No se debió de haber molestado -Dijo uno mientras tomaba la caja- Es nuestro deber ayudar al prójimo.

-Les agradezco mucho la ayuda -Dijo el dios, mientras despedía a los hombres y abría la puerta- Hora de limpiar... La noche de cuatro tragos por uno si que fue un éxito.

Fin.


End file.
